


All That Glitters

by gritsinmisery



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Sentinel Thursday, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's an anthropological '49-er.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Extra scene for "Switchman."  Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/sentinel_thurs/profile)[**sentinel_thurs**](http://community.livejournal.com/sentinel_thurs/) Challenge #381 - Prospect.

All That Glitters

“…No, that’s all the information I needed. Thank you for your time.” Blair hung up the phone, scribbling down the information from his latest interview. Another smell-and-taste, with a fairly heightened sense of touch. Perfect for her research job at Ben and Jerry’s, but not his Sentinel.

He sometimes thought of himself as a modern-day prospector, an anthropological ’49-er. Were they this frustrated, hunting for that elusive gold nugget and finding chunk after chunk of pyrite?  His phone rang, and he absentmindedly answered.

“Blair, get over here to the med center! Remember what you asked me to watch for?”


End file.
